winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Floraflowerprincess
flora ~ Fairy of nature! 08:25, September 10, 2015 (UTC) helloflora ~ Fairy of nature! 10:37, June 15, 2014 (UTC) flora ~ Fairy of nature! 00:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) flora ~ Fairy of nature! 01:00, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I can help you with talkboxes, dear :)! Just give me colors and picture for your talkbox. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:07, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Why, thank you for the compliment, sweetie ;)! Well, just upload the picture for your talkbox on this wiki. You know how to upload a picture, right? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Done. Here you go: Template:Floraflowerprincess. To find out how to use your talkbox, please read this. Oh, and feel free to change colors, picture, time and font-type of your talkbox :)! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) No problem. If you need any help in the future, feel free to ask me. ;) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) To use your talkbox, type: And sure. I would love to be your friend :3! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:15, April 29, 2014 (UTC) You can edit any pages by clicking on "Edit" button. But you can not edit pages right now as all the pages on this wiki are locked for new users. You will be able to edit pages after few days. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 09:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome, dear. I do not know, but yes, probably around five days you will be able to edit. :) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi. ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) 4 tildes? You mean signature? If so, just type: ~~~~ And you can change your talkbox picture by simply editing your template page, dear. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:19, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to edit any pages, but please check your grammar. I had to revert your edit from that page since your grammar was extremely incorrect and too hard to even understand. It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:44, May 22, 2014 (UTC) No I do not but there are blogs and special pages to help you create a talkbox. Please contact RoseXinh through her talkbox help blog and I'm sure she would be happy to give you the codes to make a talkbox yourself. Hello there. Welcome to the wiki ;) I'm afraid while I do know how, RoseXinh would be able to explain it much simpler and in a way easier to understand :) Happy editing! ' 'Bella Talk 08:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh thanks ^^ Sure, User:BelievixinStella/Signature Tutorial ^^ ' 'Bella Talk 08:41, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure. What Kind Of Talkbox Do You Want & What Colors and Picture Do You Want For Your Talkbox. Same Goes With The Signature Too. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 14:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, But You Should Ask RoseXinh To Help You With The Talkbox Since I'm Very Not Good With This. But Maybe I Can Help With The Signature. What Color & Font Do You Want For Your Siganature ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 11:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, there is a section for that in . There is a template for talk boxes. You can use it and personalize it to your liking. There's also some explanation on the template page. Hope this helps! XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:33, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Here's Your Signature: User:Floraflowerprincess/Sig1 And Sure, I Would Be Happy To Be Your Friend. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 05:11, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome. Yes, I'm From Malaysia, Why Do You Ask ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 12:26, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Please Do Not Add Fan-Arts Onto The Winx's Gallery Page! ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx''Club]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Butterflix'' Magic!]] ♥ 05:19, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, How Are You ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, She Decided To Quit Being An Admin Because She Was Very Busy & Can't Be Online Very Much. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) The Head Admin Grant Us. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 12:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) It Was By User:16961095 ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Are You From Indonesia ? If You Are, Do You Watch Or Record Winx In Indonesian ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:43, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Do not change any words and re-add the missing letters to it as I am seeing it being done from you, this is a warning. DO not repeat this action again. Soaf (talk) 10:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Um, it is fine to me... But how can I help? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC)